The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for controlling three-phase motor starting sequences. The invention includes direct control of starter contacts with adaptive timing using contactor auxiliaries. More specifically, transition and shorting auxiliaries are provided to respectively mechanically drop the shorting contactor out and to pull the run contactor in.
Today there are many types of electrical mechanical motor starters. Motor starters are used to accelerate a motor from its de-energized state to full speed. The type of starter that is used depends on the nature of the desired start and the desired characteristics and control wiring.
Wye delta starters include four contactors configured to accelerate the motor in steps. The first step configures the de-energized motor in a wye (star) configuration. In the wye configuration, a reduced voltage is applied across each phase of the motor. This allows for a gentler start than if the full voltage were applied across each motor phase. In the wye configuration, the voltage across each phase is the line-to-line voltage divided by the square root of three. Since a smaller voltage is applied across each phase, less torque is developed and less current is drawn. When the motor has accelerated to its maximum in the wye delta configuration, the wye delta starter reconfigures the motor phases so that the full line-to-line voltage is applied across each phase of the motor. In the configuration with full line-to-line voltage on each phase, the motor will finish its acceleration to full speed. During the transition from the wye configuration to the delta configuration, the starter switches in power resistors to ease the transition from wye to delta.
A second type of starter is the across the line starter. An across the line starter consists of a single contact that, when energized, applies full line-to-line voltage across each phase of the motor. With the full line-to-line voltage applied, the motor accelerates to its full speed.
A third type of starter is a primary reactor/resistor starter. A primary reactor/resistor starter consists of two contactors configured to accelerate the motor in two steps. The first step configures the de-energized motor with a series of reactors or resistors between the line voltage and the motor phases. In this configuration, the in-line reactor or resistor develops a voltage drop across it and therefore allows a reduced voltage to reach the motor. With this reduced voltage, the motor accelerates with a reduced torque and current. When the motor has fully accelerated in this configuration, the contactors are reconfigured so that the reactors or resistors are shorted out to allow the full line-to-line voltage to be applied to the motor phases. The motor will then accelerate to full speed.
A fourth type of starter is an auto transformer starter. An auto transformer starter consists of three contactors configured to accelerate the motor in two steps. The first step configures the de-energized motor in a reduced voltage mode by placing a transformer between the line voltage and the motor phases. In this configuration, the motor is accelerated by the reduced voltage created by the transformers so that the motor accelerates with a reduced torque and a reduced current. When the motor has reached its full acceleration in this configuration, the contactors are reconfigured so that the transformer is effectively removed from the circuit to allow full line-to-line voltage to be applied to the motor phases. With the full line-to-line voltage applied to the motor phases, the motor accelerates to full speed.
The goal of a starter, such as the starters previously described, is to accelerate a de-energized motor to full speed. The various types of starters are applied to specific applications depending upon the desired characteristics of the start itself. These characteristics include a low current draw or a high torque fast acceleration start. Most starters today use contactors and their auxiliaries to do much of the starting sequence. A control module may initiate the start sequence of a wye delta starter, for example, and after the motor is accelerated in the reduced voltage mode, the module will initiate the transition to a full voltage mode. The actual control of the sequencing of the motor from wye to delta in this example is controlled solely by the auxiliaries of the contactors. To accomplish this, there is a large amount of control wiring between the auxiliaries and the contactors. This large amount of wiring makes for a complicated control schematic for manufacturing and troubleshooting, and allows very little functional flexibility. Such an approach was used in a first generation motor starter sold by The Trane Company, a Division of American Standard Inc., as part of its UCP controller. Also, since the auxiliaries control the transition sequence, their timing and configuration is critical. Liability problems have been seen with these auxiliaries falling out of adjustment or failing altogether. Once failed, the problem is hard to trouble shoot since it requires the entire starting sequence to be emulated, and then monitored, to find the problem. Since some of the contactors are controlled by two or more auxiliaries, trouble shooting can sometimes only be done in multiple attempts to start the motor while monitoring various points with the starter fully powered. Trouble shooting of fully powered starter is very dangerous.
Previously, attempts to improve the control of contactors have included incorporating direct control of the contactors by the starter modules micro-controller. This resulted in simpler control wiring and benefits on the manufacturing and trouble shooting sides. However performance was compromised. The advantage of the original method of having the auxiliaries control the sequence is that the contactor timing reflects the size of the starter and allows for a most efficient sequence. Using the direct control method, the worse case timings such as for large slow contactors, had to be accommodated. This resulted in most starters having inappropriate timings and less than optimal starting characteristics. This approach was used in a second generation motor starter sold by The Trane Company, a Division of American Standard Inc., as a part of its UCP2 controller package.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to solve the problems with the previous starters.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to combine the advantage of the traditional auxiliary control starting sequence with the direct contactor controlled method to result in an improved method of starting and accelerating a motor.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to optimize the starting sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to place a few key auxiliaries in the control circuit so that the contactor timing is adaptive to the size of the starter.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to simplify the control wiring of the starter for a motor. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to minimize wiring by allowing direct control of contactors and auxiliaries, and thereby simplify the manufacturing assembly of the starters.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to facilitate trouble shooting a motor starting sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide simplified wiring so that control wiring schematics are easy to follow and trouble shoot.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to support trouble shooting modes in a motor starting sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to ensure that a micro-controller has direct control of each contactor so that each contactor may be individually actuated to allow for fast identification of problem areas. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that this be accomplished without having to start the motor and without line voltage in the panel so as to make a safer trouble shooting environment.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to support manufacturing test modes. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide direct control of the contactors in a starting sequence so that the manufacturer can easily test the starter to verify correct wiring.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to minimize the dependency on auxiliaries in a motor starter. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that the micro-controller manage the starting sequence so that only those parts of the circuitry that need to be enabled are enabled. It is a still further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that specially sequenced auxiliaries are not needed and at most one auxiliary controls a contactor, so that auxiliary failures are easily found and identified. It is a yet further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to support contactor test modes in a motor starting sequence. It is another object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a micro-controller with direct control of the contactors so as to enable testing of their state thereby ensure that the contactors are functioning correctly prior to initiating a start, during the start sequence, and into the run mode.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a programmable starter for a start motor sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that the starter module may be programmed for the specific starter type so that micro-controller sequence timings may be adjusted for different starter types to optimize performance.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide smart starting of a motor starting sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that a micro-controller directly control the contactor so as to be able to monitor how the start is proceeding as the start sequence progresses. It is a still further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to enhance detection of problems by allowing the start to be terminated if needed and a diagnostic called which can accurately pinpoint the problem by specifically identifying the problem area.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to minimize motor contact auxiliaries in a motor start sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to reduce the seven auxiliaries traditionally required by a wye delta starter to a starter arrangement which uses only four auxiliaries.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to optimize the size of transition resistors in a motor start sequence. It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to ensure that the transition sequence occurs as quickly as possible so as to allow the transition resistors to carry lower energy ratings than in previous designs.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a motor starting sequence where the actual size of the contactors determines how fast the starting sequence energizes the motor to full speed.
The present invention provides a hybrid controller which combines aspects of a hard wired motor starting sequence with aspects of a primarily all electronically controlled motor starting sequence.
The present invention further provides a motor starter comprising: a motor; start, run, shorting and transition contactors operably associated with the motor; and run, start, shorting and transition auxiliary contactors. The transition auxiliary contactor operably controls the operation of a shorting contactor, and the shorting auxiliary operatively controls the operation of the run contactor.
The present invention also provides a method of starting a motor. The method includes opening a transition contactor; causing, responsive to the transition contactor, a transition auxiliary to drop a shorting contactor; and causing, responsive to the shorting contactor, a shorting auxiliary to pull in a run contactor.
The present invention additionally provides a method of starting a motor using a motor starting sequence. The method comprises closing a start contactor; opening the start contactor; closing a shorting contactor; closing a start contactor; monitoring current until it reaches a predetermined value; closing a transition contactor wherein the predetermine value is reached; closing a run relay; opening a transition auxiliary; dropping a shorting contactor; closing a shorting auxiliary; closing a run contactor; and opening a transition contactor.
The present invention further provides a motor starter for a three-phase motor. The motor starter comprises a controller; a three-phase motor; a run contactor operably connected to the motor and operatively capable of placing the motor in a run mode of operation; a start contactor operatively connected to the motor and operatively capable of placing the motor in a start mode of operation; a transition contactor operatively connected to the motor and operatively capable of transitioning the start mode of operation to the run mode of operation; a shorting contactor operatively connected to the motor and being operatively capable of shorting the blank contactor; and a transition auxiliary contact physically linked to the transition contactor and operatively associated with the shorting contactor to control the operable status of the shorting contactor.